


Тот самый момент

by Heidel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несмотря на то, что время есть, момент может оказаться упущенным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот самый момент

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There Was A Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445113) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



> Переведенный фик является частью большой англоязычной серии [дезинформация](http://archiveofourown.org/series/117304)
> 
> За бетинг огромное спасибо [Lisenok_Lis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/)

Время всегда работало против Стива.

Проект «Возрождение».

Раздаётся выстрел и Эрскин падает на пол.

Пегги Картер.

Баки Барнс, потерянный, найденный и потерянный снова.

Падая и готовясь к удару, он пытается сосредоточиться на голосе Пегги, зная, что они никогда не потанцуют. Он думает о Баки, который для него скорее брат, чем друг, о матери, об отце, задаётся вопросом, увидит ли он их на той стороне. Он молится о том, что сделал достаточно, надеется, что достиг своей цели, что планы ГИДРЫ были сорваны, и что…

Его накрывает темнота.

Придя в себя в Нью-Йорке, который совсем не похож на Нью-Йорк, он скорбит. Он злится. По большому счету, он ещё очень молод, но он чувствует себя древним стариком.

Тони Старк.

Стив открывает рот и говорит, и он едва узнаёт яд, вскипающий в его сердце, думая только о том, что его друзья, все, кого он любил, _весь его мир_ , мертвы и забыты.

За что же он боролся? Ради чего они пожертвовали всем? Люди, которых он любил, обратились в прах, но этот человек здесь, хотя не заслуживает этого.

Тони Старк отшучивается, но...

Стиву требуется много времени, чтобы понять, сколько вреда он причинил своими словами, еще больше времени у него уходит на то, чтобы понять, как сильно он ошибался, когда сказал их. 

У него был шанс извиниться, и он сделал это. Его извинения даже были приняты, отметены в сторону, словно что-то ненужное, но иногда Стив видит, как во взгляде Тони что-то мелькает, и понимает, что, даже не стараясь специально, он вогнал нож в щель в его многослойной, хорошо продуманной защите и нанёс незаживающую рану.

Иногда он этому рад. По крайней мере, он сумел оставить хотя бы невидимый след на этом человеке.

Гораздо чаще он хочет схватить Тони и хорошенько его потрясти, чтобы тот понял, что он _хороший_ человек и что Стив был совершенно _неправ_ , но он знает, что неважно, что он сделает, всё равно это не сработает. Это всегда будет между ними. 

В блестящем уме Тони эхом звучит голос Стива, который говорит о никчемности Тони, спрашивает: «Кто ты?»

Он лучший друг Стива. 

Тони работает много, слишком много, но, кажется, совершенно не понимает, насколько он делает мир лучше. Он хвастается об этом напропалую, не веря ни одному своему слову, пытаясь вывести вас из себя, даже если созданные им вещи делают вашу жизнь легче. 

Он занимается благотворительностью, но Стив подозревает, что кроме Пеппер, Наташи и него, никто не знает об истинном размахе того, что он делает. Тони будет всё преуменьшать, обращать всё в шутку, и это не из ложной скромности, ничего подобного. 

Напившись, Тони расскажет вам, как мало он на самом деле ценит все свои достижения, до такой степени мало, что Стиву это причиняет боль. 

Он тратит свою жизнь так, словно его ничего не стоит заменить кем-то другим.

Тони _нельзя заменить_. Это быстро становится главным в жизни Стива. 

Он пьёт слишком много, а спит слишком мало, и отлично умеет огрызаться, но лишь потому, что ему много раз причиняли боль. Стив не хочет быть одним из тех людей, которые сделали Тони больно, но он в их числе. 

У Тони самый прекрасный смех, который слышал Стив, если только он не смеётся над вами. Когда он улыбается, в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки, и Стив не может сдержать ответную улыбку. Он словно из ниоткуда притягивает к себе свет и яркие краски, считает каждую проблему личным вызовом, и он строит им дом. Этот поступок удивителен сам по себе, но Тони даже не позволяет им поблагодарить его как следует. 

Баки, Пегги, Говард, Эрскин — Тони словно сочетает в себе лучшее от каждого из них, и Стив не понимает, почему ему потребовалось так много времени, чтобы это увидеть.

Пока он не осознаёт, что это потому, что Тони так отчаянно пытается это скрыть, у него в этом большой опыт.

А еще потому, что Стив не хотел видеть. 

Тони несколько раз предлагает ему переехать в Башню, но он отказывается, сам не зная почему. Может быть, потому что уже тогда он знал, что случится. Может, из-за того, что он застрял рядом с Пегги, несмотря на то, что она забывает, вспоминает и снова забывает; каждый раз, когда это происходит, это разбивает ему сердце. 

Он _хочет_ жить здесь. Брюс уже переехал, и ходят слухи, что и Клинта можно встретить в Башне в перерывах между миссиями, а это значит, что и Наташа тоже где-то поблизости. 

Пеппер заходит повидать его и тоже предлагает ему переехать, и он обращает всё в шутку, не понимая, почему у неё вытягивается лицо, не осознавая, что она уже рассталась с Тони. 

Это от Пеппер он узнаёт, что всё это время, что он пытался держать Тони на расстоянии, тот втайне работал над тем, чтобы помочь ему, говорил о нём почти непрерывно, так что, конечно, Пеппер думала, что они были близки. 

Он ведёт себя так же, как и все остальные.

Сейчас он хочет, чтобы путешествия во времени существовали, потому что у него есть список вещей относительно себя и Тони Старка, и он становится только длиннее. 

Список меняется, потому что иногда Стив уверен, что необходимость в нём отпала бы совсем, если бы он просто мог вернуться в прошлое и поговорить с Говардом. Или, может, ударить его в челюсть. 

Когда он всё-таки наконец переезжает, он беспокоится, что, возможно, уже слишком поздно, но каким-то образом это не так. Он обнаруживает, что проводит долгие часы в мастерской. Рисует. Разговаривает. Слушает. Наблюдает. Взрослеет. Медленно отпускает прошлое. Учится ценить будущее.

Тони неприлично богат, но на его пальцах мозоли. Стиву это говорит о нём больше, чем всё, что он читал в файлах или видел в новостях. Его глаза похожи на глаза Пегги, а его дерзкий рот напоминает Стиву о Баки. Он, кажется, никогда не перестаёт думать и вряд ли замолкает хоть на минуту, только не тогда, когда тебе больше всего нужно, чтобы он говорил с тобой.

Стив ловит себя на мысли о том, как хорошо снова иметь друга.

Между ними всё становится сложно, но так не должно быть. Сейчас Стив знает, что он виноват в этом, он, и то, что он никогда не успевает вовремя, и его страх. 

Потому что Тони пугает его сильнее, чем прыжок из самолёта без парашюта. Он больше чем жизнь, он красивый, но так сильно изломанный. Он сражается так, словно ему нечего терять, никогда не прекращает сражаться, и Стив даже не знает, когда он успел влюбиться в Тони, но тратит кучу времени на то, чтобы убедить себя, что это не так. 

Это была бы плохая идея. 

Тони не тот человек, которому вы доверили бы хрупкое сердце. 

Он был слишком безрассудным, а Стиву и без этого было трудно справиться со всеми своими потерями. Ему было нелегко видеть Пегги. Он не должен был — не мог — открыться кому-то, кто был готов в любой момент всё выкинуть на ветер. 

Слишком поздно он понимает, что Тони искал причину, чтобы измениться, и Стив мог бы стать этой причиной. Он должен был, вернее, они оба должны были стать _друг для друга_ этой причиной, но он был так поглощён своими страхами, был таким осторожным, практичным и настолько не похожим на себя…

Все, кажется, забыли, насколько сильно он изломан. Забыли, как много он потерял, что он перестал бороться, что он на самом деле еще очень молод, что ему пришлось убить или ранить очень многих людей, и что ему кажется, что он всё еще парнишка из Бруклина. 

Он Капитан Америка, но он также Стив Роджерс, и Стив до сих пор думает о себе как о мелком пареньке, который ненавидит громил, который задыхается, когда бежит, с которым никто не хотел танцевать.

И _Стив_ говорит себе, что ему и думать нечего о том, чтобы связаться с кем-то вроде _Тони Старка_ , только не в романтическом смысле. Что, чёрт возьми, он вообще мог привнести в это уравнение?

Он должен был понять; он просто не уверен, как он должен был понять, если у него не было достаточно времени. Оглядываясь назад, это совершенно ясно, но…

Понимаете, был определенный момент. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, но он достаточно долго размышлял, мучительно обдумывал, что он должен был сделать по-другому, и в конце концов он понял, когда совершил ошибку, которая изменила всё. 

Еще одна поздняя ночь в долгой череде ночей, Тони довольно много выпил, и поэтому он спокоен и расслаблен. Почти можно увидеть, как его мысли замедлили свой бег, и Стив лениво задаётся вопросом, что, если Тони, по большей части, и пьёт только затем, чтобы перестать так много думать.

Но он не пьян, просто расслаблен, и нет никого, кроме них, но Тони сидит так близко, что Стив чувствует его дыхание. Чувствует боком тепло его прижавшегося тела, плечо к плечу, бедро к бедру.

Он не уверен, что они смотрят. Он думал, что это был старый научно-фантастический фильм, но в нижней части экрана сидят люди, которые смеются над этим, и это странно, и когда он поворачивается, чтобы спросить, то обнаруживает, что Тони смотрит на него, и у него такое уязвимое лицо.

Безо всякой причины у Стива колотится сердце, он готов драться или бежать, и когда Тони касается его лица, он вздрагивает и, даже не думая об этом, мягко отводит руку Тони в сторону. На самом деле, он едва дотронулся до руки Тони, но этого было достаточно. 

_Сейчас_ он понимает, что промелькнуло на лице Тони — все щиты опустились вниз один за другим, мягкий взгляд Тони сменился чем-то иным, что сейчас стало слишком хорошо знакомым; что-то тёмное и всегда направленное внутрь. Всё случилось быстро, и улыбка, которая за этим последовала, была одной из его Предназначенных Для Пресс-Конференций Улыбок. Но Стив недостаточно хорошо знал Тони, чтобы понять, что произошло. 

— Расслабься, Сосулька. — Голос Тони звучит легко и беззаботно, и оказывается, что всё это была лишь игра. — У тебя что-то на лице. Полагаю, тебе не удастся не испачкаться, если ты проводишь время со мной. 

Его улыбка становится шире, он болтает лёд в пустом стакане, поднимается, наливает себе ещё, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться на диван, падает на ближайшее к бару кресло и закидывает ноги на подлокотник, его поза расслаблена, как будто в мире всё в полном порядке. 

Дотронувшись до щеки, Стив видит на пальцах немного машинного масла и тихо бормочет благодарности. Тони не отвечает ему. Стив чувствует холод там, где к нему прижималось тёплое тело Тони, ощущает отсутствие этого тепла рядом с ним, он не знает, что сказать или сделать, и поэтому он ничего не делает.

Тони проводит с ним ещё полчаса, прежде чем бредёт в кровать, что-то пробормотав себе под нос, а на следующий день Стив узнаёт, что он уехал из города по делам, и не видит его после этого почти неделю. 

Он не понял, что это был их момент.

Проблема в том, как он должен был это понять? Когда Тони возвращается, они снова проводят ужасающе много времени вместе. Тони никогда не прогоняет Стива — он не подпустит к себе кого угодно, но Стиву всегда разрешит войти, — но теперь он не настолько сильно ищет его общества, как раньше. 

Тони ещё прикасается к нему, но, оглядываясь назад, Стив понимает, что он перестал делать это, когда они были наедине.

Железный Человек и Капитан Америка, Капитан Америка и Железный Человек. Они вместе сражаются, и иногда они сражаются друг с другом.

Тони его лучший друг, но совсем не такой, каким был Баки.

У них всё абсолютно по-другому.

Однажды они тренируются вместе, и Стив отвлекается и чувствует раздражение, потому что Тони потрясающе пахнет, несмотря на то, что он потный и разгорячённый, и в этом нет совершенно никакого смысла. Стив почти жалуется на это вслух, но неожиданно обнаруживает, что его взгляд прикован к влажным дорожкам пота, которые стекают вниз по шее Тони, ниже и ниже, скользя по изгибам и впадинам его ключицы. 

Он чувствует побуждение наклониться и проследовать вдоль этих дорожек языком снизу вверх, вылизать мускулы на шее Тони, _попробовать_ его на вкус, и Стив изумлён, потому что успевает остановить себя лишь в последний момент. 

Тони улыбается ему, и Стив не может дышать и думает, что, быть может, любовь — это то, что ты не можешь контролировать. Что, возможно, мысль о том, что он влюблен в Тони, так сильно пугает его потому, что это может означать, что долгие годы во льдах не были случайностью. Это может означать, что он никогда не должен был быть вместе с Пегги. Может быть, всё вело к _этому_.

Они живут вместе и сражаются бок о бок, и каждый день Стив чувствует себя немного смелее. Он пытается идти навстречу сам — как раньше мог бы Тони, и думает, что совсем скоро у них будет этот момент, маленький промежуток времени, когда он будет чувствовать себя безопасно и правильно, и тогда он перестанет бояться.

Было уже слишком поздно, но Стив тогда об этом не знал. Он совсем забыл о том, как оттолкнул руку Тони. Это воспоминание заслонили другие: как они готовят вместе, проводят бок о бок бессчётное количество часов, Тони обнимает его за плечи, они смеются, Клинт называет их Мамочкой и Папочкой, и Стив краснеет и исподтишка смотрит на реакцию Тони.

***

Баки Барнс, найденный снова.

Мир переворачивается с ног на голову. Держа это в тайне, Тони искал Баки для него, уже выследил его, и он отводит Стива в сторону, чтобы вернуть ему лучшего друга, его брата.

Именно благодаря Тони Стиву удаётся спасти Баки, когда ему и Мстителям приходится сражаться с тем, кто был Зимним Солдатом. Тони играет грязно и швыряет деньгами направо и налево, ни словом не обмолвившись об этом Стиву, и внезапно то, что осталось от ЩИТА, и другие заинтересованные стороны отступают, и Баки живет в Башне вместе с ними.

Понятное дело, что это отвлекает.

Каждый раз, когда он смотрит на Баки, ему больно, потому что он никогда не чувствовал себя таким благодарным, таким пристыженным, таким виноватым, таким эгоистичным, и счастливым, а ещё — испуганным. Тони позволяет ему плакать, не пытаясь утешить, просто обнимает, поглаживая по спине тёплой рукой. 

Практически невозможно объяснить Баки все эти вещи про Тони Старка, у Стива это получается просто ужасно, Баки теряет терпение и обрывает его нервозную болтовню бесцеремонным вопросом:

— Ты ему доверяешь?

Без малейшего колебания он отвечает:

— Да.

Если бы настоящий Баки Барнс стоял рядом с ним, он бы, наверное, всё сразу ему рассказал, спросил бы у Баки совета, а тот бы его немного подразнил перед тем, как сказать просто пойти и сделать это.

Проблема в том, что это не его лучший друг. Это совсем другой человек. Пустая оболочка. Он, как утверждает Наташа, безупречно говорит по-русски, как будто вырос в Москве. Он смотрит на Стива, словно тот головоломка, которую нужно решить. Кусочек, который не подходит. 

Он — незнакомец, у которого лицо брата Стива. Стив любит его ни капли не меньше. Он знает, что Баки где-то там, и просто хочет помочь ему почувствовать себя лучше. 

— Привет, прелесть!

Он знает, что Тони говорит о руке, что он пытается заставить Баки почувствовать себя комфортно, но у Стива мурашки бегут по коже, и он едва сдерживает тошноту. 

Баки смеётся, и это не настоящий смех, скорее ворчание, но Баки впервые за всё время хоть немного похож на себя _прежнего_ , и в той же степени, в которой Стиву хочется завопить от восторга, он также чувствует себя уязвленным.

Тони зовет его Джеймсом.

Стив не знает почему, но это заставляет его нервничать.

Хотя они, кажется, хорошо ладят.

Тони каким-то образом знает, что говорить и делать и как вести себя рядом с Баки. Стив чувствует себя неловко, потому что это заставляет его вспомнить о том, что он читал в файлах Тони, отредактированную версию того, что с ним произошло в Афганистане, и обо всех тех похищениях, что случались до этого инцидента. 

Он думает обо всех тех вещах, которые не попали _ни в один_ файл, о каждом кирпиче в возведённых Тони стенах, о каждой причине его проблем с доверием, и ему больно за обоих своих друзей. 

Это кажется удивительным, а ещё — в какой-то степени неизбежным. Стив заглядывает однажды вечером в мастерскую и находит здесь Баки, тот ничего не делает, просто сидит и смотрит в пол. Заметив Стива, он кивает ему, но они ничего не говорят друг другу, пока Стив там. 

Тони болтает за них обоих, пока Стив рисует, а Баки слушает музыку и смотрит _сквозь_ предметы вокруг себя. У него длинные волосы, губы плотно сжаты, на щеках щетина, и в его глазах пустота, кроме тех моментов, когда в них отражается слишком много. Этим он напоминает Стиву Тони.

Баки оторвал рукав рубашки, и его бионическую руку видно целиком, в то время как всё остальное скрыто одеждой. Стив не знает наверняка, почему он это сделал, но он убеждён, что это из-за Тони, и что, быть может, это хороший знак.

Он чувствует себя рядом с ними не в своей тарелке и не знает, почему. Он начинает спрашивать Джарвиса, находится ли Баки в мастерской, прежде чем спуститься туда, потому что чувствует себя всё более и более неуместным.

Иногда Баки нет, но гораздо чаще он здесь. 

Иногда с ними Брюс, и тогда Стив присоединяется к ним. Иногда Стив всё равно идет в мастерскую, даже если они будут там только втроем, но чаще оставляет их одних.

Он хочет проводить время с Баки, и он пытается и пытается, но в конце концов он понимает, что Баки нужно время, очень много времени, и Стив своей любовью причиняет ему страдания. Тони не любит его, и поэтому находиться рядом с ним безопаснее.

Поэтому Стив отдаёт Баки своего лучшего друга и проводит больше времени с Сэмом, Клинтом, Наташей, Брюсом и Тором, он много работает, и это вообще нисколько не помогает, потому что он ужасно скучает по Тони.

По Баки он тоже скучает, но благодарен уже за то, что у него хотя бы есть возможность узнать того человека, которым тот стал.

Однажды Стив говорит ему это, и Баки обнимает его, утыкается в его шею мокрым от слёз лицом, искусственная рука сжимает его слишком сильно, и всё кажется неправильным, и он думает о том, чувствовал ли то же самое Баки, когда очнулся, чтобы обнаружить нового, усовершенствованного Стива Роджерса, который пришёл спасти его. 

«Эй, ура Капитану Америка», — и Стив думает, что уже тогда в голосе Баки прозвучало что-то от нынешнего Джеймса.

Может быть, он не придал этому значения. Война изменила Баки совсем иначе, чем Стива, ещё до того, как он стал Зимним Солдатом.

Кажется, что Тони вдыхает в Баки жизнь, не прилагая к этому никаких усилий, просто будучи самим собой, и в результате в их повседневной жизни постепенно происходят перемены. Баки начинает присоединяться к остальным, когда они чем-то занимаются, даже если он почти всё время молчит.

Стив удивляется, пока не вспоминает, что это то, что делает Тони: он чинит вещи.

Медленно, но уверенно Баки находит себя и свой путь и начинает позволять им всем помогать ему. Стив восхищается силой своего друга. Силой обоих своих друзей. 

Стив не может найти подходящих слов, чтобы выразить, как он счастлив от того, что может сидеть на диване, обнимая Баки за плечи, может протянуть руку за его спиной и растрепать волосы Тони. Это естественно и легко, и он начинает думать, что всё получится.

Стив слишком поздно понимает, что если он хотел, чтобы их отношения с Тони стали чем-то другим, то именно ему следовало взять всё в свои руки, он должен был приложить все усилия. Просто открыться, показать Тони, что он чувствует, показать, что доверяет ему всем сердцем. 

Он начинает думать об этом, думает, что, может быть, когда Тони в следующий раз откроет лицевую панель шлема, чтобы сказать идиотскую шутку, и Стиву непреодолимо захочется поцеловать его, чтобы заставить замолчать, он просто должен сделать это.

Может быть, всё будет так просто. 

Он строит планы и ждёт, а Баки всё чаще улыбается и снова шутит и проводит больше времени со Стивом, и он знает, что ему следует благодарить за это Тони.

Тони тоже стал другим. У него лучше настроение, он снова сосредоточен, но иначе, чем раньше. Он чаще подчиняется приказам, меньше рискует, когда они сражаются, и Стив радуется этому, потому что ему до сих пор снятся кошмары о том, как портал закрывается, оставляя Тони с той стороны. 

Каждый день он думает, что сегодня будет именно тем самым днём, но не так просто найти подходящий момент, когда они с Тони будут наедине.

А затем Тони влетает в здание, и Стив перестает замечать окружающую обстановку, потому что не слышит ничего, кроме грохота собственного сердца в ушах до тех пор, пока кто-то, очень похожий на Капитана Америку, произносит: 

— Хоукай, прекрати болтать по связи!

Он действует на автопилоте и какая-то часть его вспоминает о том, что он делал после того, как Баки ускользнул у него между пальцев, и даже если ему хочется плакать или кричать, если его тошнит или ему хочется сломать что-нибудь красивое, он всё ещё Капитан Америка и он выполняет свою работу. 

Никто не решается последовать за ним, когда он идет за Тони, и он не хочет, чтобы они _ссорились_ , он хочет, чтобы _сейчас_ настал тот самый момент, прямо здесь. Когда Тони что-то бессвязно бормочет, щёки у него раскраснелись, и он выглядит так, словно хочет снова спрятаться в броне. 

Стив хочет обнять его, скользнуть языком в его рот и осторожно поцеловать. Хочет держать его, пробовать на вкус, целовать так, чтобы Тони не хватало воздуха.

Он отчаянно хочет сказать Тони Старку, что влюблён в него.

Если бы это был кто-нибудь _другой_ , он мог бы повести себя как эгоист.

Он на самом деле мог бы так поступить. Он настоял бы на своём и приказал бы Тони забыть об этом, и это не его эго говорит, что Тони бы подчинился, это правда. 

Но это не кто-то _другой_ , не какой-то незнакомец, это _Баки_.

Тем не менее, он всё равно открывает рот, чтобы во всем признаться, но затем останавливается, когда _слышит_ , что Тони пытается сказать.

Он бросил пить.

Он говорит про себя _ужасные_ вещи, одновременно с этим умоляя Стива сказать, что он неправ, что он не испортит всё на этот раз, он отчаянно нуждается в одобрении Стива.

В конце концов, он говорит:

— Я недостаточно хорош для твоего лучшего друга, ведь так?

Его глаза говорят: «Я не был достаточно хорош для тебя», и Стив не понимает, почему, пока не вспоминает, как оттолкнул руку Тони.

Тогда это всё обретает смысл, потому что он почему-то совершенно недооценивал способность Тони ненавидеть себя. Он, в конце концов, видит, что, выйдя за пределы самосохранения, Тони спрятался за своими стенами, ему пришлось отказаться от всего ради своего же блага при малейших признаках того, что его отвергли, в то время как Стив, наконец, взял себя в руки и начал открываться.

Тони так же сильно боялся Стива, как Стив боялся его, может, даже сильнее, но он _всё равно попытался_. 

Он потянулся к нему, а Стив нечаянно оттолкнул его.

Он снова сделал шаг навстречу, но теперь уже ему был нужен не Стив, а лишь его благословение.

И потому, что он любил его, любил их обоих, Стив отдал Тони своего брата.

— _Тони_. Нет, конечно, нет, — говорит он, сжимая плечо Тони. — Даже слепой может увидеть, насколько ты хорош для Баки. 

Он дотрагивается до лица Тони и лжёт ему, говоря ему правду:

— Я просто... ну, чувствую себя покинутым, если честно.

Когда он говорит Тони, что он его лучший друг, Тони выглядит таким счастливым и удивлённым, что Стиву хочется плакать. Как мог Тони не знать? Единственный возможный ответ был в том, что Стиву не удалось показать ему этого.

Позже, когда он остаётся один, он плачет, и на этот раз его некому утешить, потому что те люди, к которым он мог бы прийти за помощью, сейчас друг с другом.

Всё это время он ошибался, потому что Тони был именно тем человеком, которому можно доверить хрупкое сердце — потому что его собственное так много раз разбивали вдребезги, что он точно знал, как обращаться бережно с другим человеком. 

Он мог поговорить с Тони, признаться, что ему страшно, попросить дать ему время, чтобы понять их отношения, и Тони был бы счастлив дать ему всё время в мире. Вместо этого он оттолкнул его.

Стив никогда не успевал вовремя.

Он хотел бы повернуть время вспять, вернуться к тому, с чего они начали, и на этот раз он был бы смелее. 

***

Видеть их вместе оказывается не так больно, как он ожидал. 

По крайней мере, поначалу.

Судя по всему, Тони и Баки вот уже некоторое время медленно сближались друг с другом, и он был единственным, кто не замечал очевидного, поглощённый собственными чувствами.

Как ни странно, почти ничего не меняется. Нет никаких бросающихся в глаза признаков их сближения, и он расслабляется. Хотя они кажутся счастливее, он это видит, и это хорошо, они заслуживают счастья. Он хочет, чтобы они были счастливы.

Они проводят больше времени втроём, и новое положение вещей на самом деле не кажется таким уж плохим. Он пытается держать свои мысли под контролем, делает сознательное усилие, чтобы дать им пространство, когда им это нужно, старается, чтобы его прикосновения были невинными, старается прикасаться к ним обоим в равной степени. 

Стив думает, что они достигли какого-то положения равновесия, всё не то чтобы отлично, но неплохо, и его друзья счастливы. 

Он говорит себе, что это не навсегда, но старается не задумываться о том, что он имеет в виду, просто хранит это в своём сердце. 

А затем наступает этот день.

У Клинта особенно хорошее настроение, и в итоге заканчивается всё тем, что они вдвоём играют в Джин Рамми*, когда Баки входит в комнату, он босой, на нем футболка «Iron Maiden» и потрёпанные джинсы. Он кажется расслабленным, а ещё он на себя _не похож_ , но Стив не может понять, что именно в нём стало другим.

Клинт, даже не отрывая взгляда от своих карт, поднимает руку, выставив ладонь с растопыренными пальцами, и Баки хлопает по ней своей ладонью, когда проходит мимо него в кухню. Хлопок звучит громко и резко.

— Рад, что в этом доме кто-то трахается, — говорит Клинт, всё еще глядя в свои карты.

Земля уходит у Стива из-под ног, он застывает в оцепенении и только поэтому не мнёт свои карты, не переворачивает стол, не швыряет Клинта на пол одним ударом. Он слишком занят, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать, и отчаянно старается не плакать.

Когда Баки возвращается в комнату, Стив _ненавидит_ его. Это длится не дольше нескольких ударов сердца, но это всё же происходит, и он чувствует себя отвратительно от того, что ревность в конце концов взяла верх над его лучшей стороной. 

Он никогда не был так рад звонку Фила Коулсона, потому что благодаря этому ему не нужно искать оправдание, чтобы сбежать в глухой лес где-нибудь в Нью-Джерси и кричать, пока он не перестанет что-нибудь чувствовать. Вместо этого он может обрушиться на врага со всей своей яростью. 

Тони в отличной форме, он сражается словно играючи, традиционно перебрасывается с Клинтом подколками по связи, и Стив не доверяет себе достаточно, чтобы сказать им прекратить. Только не тогда, когда он знает, почему у Тони такое хорошее настроение. Стив боится, что может ляпнуть что-нибудь отвратительно неуместное. 

Честно говоря, он больше расстроен из-за себя, чем из-за них. Они _должны быть_ близки друг с другом, это естественно. Он был дураком, притворяясь, что этого никогда не произойдёт. 

К тому времени, когда они возвращаются домой, он успокаивается и готов признать, что обманывал себя. Он не уверен, как и почему это произошло, но он почему-то считал, что со временем Тони и Баки расстанутся, решив, что им лучше быть друзьями, как Клинт и Наташа. 

Он убедил себя, что у них с Тони будет еще один шанс, потому что… Ну. Потому что альтернатива была _ужасной_.

Верить в это становится намного сложнее, потому что теперь он замечает, как они смотрят друг на друга, видит осторожные и нежные жесты и прикосновения, которыми они обмениваются, слышит, как они разговаривают друг с другом. 

***

Наступает переломный момент. Возможно, лучше думать об этом как о прорыве. Стив держит Баки в своих объятьях долгие часы, даже когда тот спит, вместе с Клинтом они по очереди присматривают за ним до тех пор, пока Тони не возвращается в Башню.

Он хочет остаться и помочь, но знает, что ему здесь не место. Тони соберет Баки по кусочкам, надет новый способ склеить их вместе. Стив знает, что после этого он станет сильнее, но ему всё еще трудно оставить их друг с другом в этот момент.

Когда двери лифта закрываются, маска спокойствия на миг спадает с лица Тони, и Стив видит, насколько сильно он на самом деле волнуется.

Видеть это уже не так больно, как раньше, и Стив думает, что это хороший знак.

Он, возможно, не способен помочь Баки так, как это делает Тони, но он понимает, что настало время заняться тем, чтобы официально сделать его частью команды. 

Они начинаются регулярно тренироваться, и это что-то абсолютно невероятное. 

Стив точно знает, что Баки ни разу не дрался с тех пор, как поселился в Башне, и едва ли он как-то тренировался, но, сражаясь с ним лицом к лицу, об этом ни за что нельзя догадаться. 

Баки не даёт ему ни секунды передышки, без устали бросается на него снова и снова, и Стиву не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как отказаться от своих планов начать всё потихоньку. Он ловит себя на мысли, что ему нужен щит, но у него на самом деле нет времени вообще о чём-либо думать, потому что он просто пытается справиться с этой странной смесью из Зимнего Солдата и Баки Барнса, с которой, как он обнаруживает, он дерётся. 

Стив ждёт, что Баки испугается или начнет извиняться, когда ему удаётся сбить его с ног в течение первых двух минут, но тот не делает ни того, ни другого. Он ухмыляется, дразнит, помогает Стиву подняться, и Стив знает, что всё будет хорошо. 

У _Баки_ всё будет хорошо, а это означает, что _у него_ всё будет хорошо.

Какая-то его часть, которая была в напряжении с тех пор, как он впервые снова увидел Баки, расслабляется, и он уже очень давно не чувствовал себя таким спокойным и счастливым, как сейчас. 

К тому времени, когда приходит черёд Стива помочь Баки подняться на ноги, они оба слишком сильно смеются, чтобы по-настоящему драться, и всё быстро выходит из-под контроля, когда они шутливо обмениваются ударами и щекочут друг дружку, пока всё это не становится похоже на сцену из какого-то глупого комедийного фильма.

Клинт заходит и видит, как они вдвоём валяются на полу, дают друг другу щелбаны, толкаются локтями, перебрасываются безобидными подколками, и говорит:

— Придурки. 

Они обмениваются взглядами, и единой командой хватают Клинта и опрокидывают его на пол в общую кучу малу, и всё делается ещё более смешным и нелепым.

Когда Баки подстригает волосы, это лишь добавляет странности. В сочетании с изменившимся поведением, Стиву очень легко забыть, что это не _тот же самый_ человек, с которым он вместе вырос. 

Иногда, сам того не желая, он упоминает что-то из их прошлого, что-то, чего Баки не помнит. Баки сейчас, кажется, совсем не против этого, он на самом деле выглядит взволнованным и будет подбивать Стива рассказать ему всю историю. Он будет улыбаться и смеяться, и Стив так счастлив, что он снова с ним.

Любит _его_ так сильно.

И поэтому он бы хотел, чтобы у него был какой-то переключатель, который он мог бы повернуть и отключить своё физическое влечение к Тони, потому что он чувствует себя ужасно виноватым от того, что хочет партнера своего брата. 

Ему с трудом удается заставить себя выбросить все свои рисунки, на которых изображен Тони, кроме двух. Те, что он оставил, достаточно невинны, и он хранит их вместе с другими рисунками своей семьи, Клинта, Наташи, Тора, Брюса, Халка, Сэма и Баки.

Он изо всех сил старается не думать о них двоих в постели, и обычно ему это удаётся. Правда, иногда у него не остаётся выбора; однажды майка Тони задирается, когда он работает над бронёй, и Стив, который стоит за его спиной, случайно замечает след от укуса у него между лопаток.

Этой ночью Стиву не удаётся уснуть.

К счастью, Тони и Баки, как правило, очень аккуратны в проявлении любви на людях, и Стив это очень ценит, но чем дольше они вместе, тем больше маленьких личных моментов происходит в «общих» местах.

Только потому, что они чувствуют себя комфортно друг с другом, со своими друзьями, и технически Башня — дом для них всех, но...

Видеть, как они целуются, до сих пор словно удар ножом в грудь, только хуже, потому что это возбуждает, и впечатывается в память, и делает невозможным для Стива отрицать, насколько хорошо они смотрятся вместе, как будто всё это время он ошибался.

Может быть, он и Тони вообще никогда не должны были быть вместе.

Он хочет, чтобы его сердце привыкло к этому, но оно всё еще болезненно сжимается, когда Тони улыбается. Он по-прежнему хочет скользнуть ладонями под рубашку Тони, чтобы дотронуться до его кожи, отчаянно хочет поцеловать его.

Это не было бы настолько плохо, если бы он не знал точно, что Баки на самом деле любит Тони. Это не какое-то мимолётное увлечение. Он не собирается разбить сердце Тони или воспользоваться им.

Вместе до самого конца снова.

Иногда от этого знания ему становится легче. А иногда это не особо помогает.

Так что он прикладывает все усилия, когда эти мысли снова закрадываются ему в голову, напоминает себе, что Тони принадлежит Баки. Пытается переплавить своё вожделение в дружбу и поддержку. У него не всегда это получается.

Разлюбить Тони оказывается намного труднее, чем влюбиться в него.

***

Проходит время, Баки становится Мстителем, и Стив посвящает всё свое время команде, чтобы удостовериться, что они хорошо работают вместе, не желая, чтобы кто-нибудь из его людей — из его семьи — пострадал. 

Теперь, когда Клинт в шутку называет его Папочкой, это не такая уж шутка; он в самом деле чувствует свою ответственность за них всех, словно отец.

На что-то другое ему нечего рассчитывать.

Хотя Тони, как всегда, исключение из правил. Всё еще Мамочка для Папочки, единственный член команды, к которому Стив не может относиться так же, как к остальным; он — второй по значимости человек в Мстителях, и Стив надеется, что он будет тем, кто возьмет всё на себя, если с ним что-то случится.

Он не говорил об этом с Тони, но написал письмо, которое тот получит, если это произойдёт. 

В этом письме он говорит, как ему нужно, чтобы Тони был сильным, чтобы он справился, позаботился об их семье, позаботился о Баки. Как он рассчитывает на то, что Баки возьмет щит и продолжит дело Капитана Америки. 

В этом письме он признаётся Тони, как важна для него их дружба, как он гордится им, и подписывает его «С любовью, Стив».

Безо всяких на то причин он чувствует себя лучше после того, как написал это письмо.

***

Происходит что-то, из-за чего Тони замыкается в себе и отгораживается ото всех, и Стив обнаруживает, что его так тщательное выстроенное спокойствие рушится. Тони отказывается говорить о том, что с ним случилось, и с каждым днём Стив всё больше не находит себе места. Он хочет, чтобы Баки _сделал_ уже что-нибудь с этим, вытащил Тони из мастерской, заставил его открыться.

— Помощь и принуждение — это не одно и то же, Стив. Он попросил дать ему время, и я даю ему его.

И Стив понимает, что теперь Баки знает Тони намного лучше, чем он. Знает _близко_ , знает так, как Стиву никогда не доведётся узнать. И это знание, этот опыт, всё то, что между ними было, все их общие воспоминания — всё это также означает, что любовь Баки к Тони в каком-то смысле более глубокая. И что обратное тоже верно. Тони знает и любит Баки — _Джеймса_ — так, как Стив не любит, не способен его любить. 

Это осознание действует настолько отрезвляюще, что он даже не ревнует. Он просто чувствует себя глупо. _Конечно_. Ведь именно это подразумевают отношения, не так ли?

Баки смотрит на него, и когда Стив извиняется, то делает это абсолютно искренне. Он действительно считает, что за многое должен извиниться. 

Это понимание заставляет его по-новому взглянуть на вещи.

Он осознаёт, что не должен переставать любить Тони, это было бы невозможно. Он просто должен двигаться дальше. И он начинает, понемногу за раз. Это нелегко и не безболезненно, но это необходимо, и в результате Стив чувствует себя счастливее.

Он перестаёт думать о том, что он потерял, или как всё могло бы сложиться, и сосредотачивается том, что имеет, и что будущее может приберегать для него.

На этот раз это Баки помогает Тони справиться, и когда Стив видит, как меняется Тони, как он чувствует себя уверенно, у него словно открываются глаза. Это подарок.

Он, тем не менее, удивляется, когда Баки приходит показать ему свою новую руку. Вместо красной звезды на ней теперь символ Капитана Америка, и Стив не может сдержать слёз. Он думает о письме, которое написал, и задаётся вопросом, не припрятано ли и у Тони где-нибудь подобного письма, в котором он просит Стива позаботиться о Баки, если с ним что-нибудь случится. 

Он думает о том, есть ли на этом письме подпись «С любовью, Тони».

Баки, понятное дело, смущается, пока не осознаёт, что Стив счастлив, и тогда они вместе снова смеются, и Баки показывает ему разные прибамбасы в своей новой руке.

Стив просто не способен согнать улыбку со своего лица каждый раз, когда он видит символ на новой руке Баки, считая его тем, чем он на самом деле является — гордым объявлением его важности в жизни обоих этих мужчин. 

Когда они в следующий раз собираются вместе, Стив рисует Баки и Тони, которые сидят рядом на диване. Тони пропускает сквозь пальцы волосы Баки, они снова отросли, и в результате он теперь выглядит как что-то среднее между Баки Барнсом и Зимним Солдатом. Тони выглядит свежим и отдохнувшим, а еще — довольным, каким Стив его никогда не видел. 

Также можно заметить знак на руке Баки.

Это один из любимых рисунков Стива. 

Стив просит Джарвиса отсканировать рисунок и посылает копию Тони. Баки находит его примерно через час, обнимает и целует в висок теплыми губами. Когда он в следующий раз приходит в мастерскую, то видит, что рисунок, обрамленный в рамку, висит на стене, и Тони приветливо улыбается ему.

Он обнаруживает, что ему нравится видеть здесь свой рисунок. 

Стиву есть за что быть благодарным, есть, что ценить, и даже если ему не суждено быть с Тони так, как он надеялся, он всё еще его лучший друг.

Он получил назад своего брата.

У него снова есть команда — его _семья_ , — и он очень сильно любит их всех.

Они тоже любят его.

Он парнишка из Бруклина; ему принадлежит почти весь мир. 

***

— Ты никогда не сможешь им сказать, — однажды говорит ему Брюс, и потому что это Брюс, слышать это легче. — Никому из них.

Стив протяжно и громко вздыхает, но не перестаёт смотреть на них. Они снаружи на посадочной площадке, Стив не знает, зачем они вышли туда, и они даже не целуются, даже не дотрагиваются друг до друга, но им этого не нужно делать, он и без этого даже отсюда видит, как сильно они любят друг друга.

— Я знаю.

— Но ты можешь сказать _мне_. Это Баки или Тони? Или оба?

Стив опускает голову, улыбаясь, потому что это лучше, чем плакать, его руки скрещены на груди. Он делает глубокий вдох, поворачивается к Брюсу и наконец говорит это. Не тому человеку, которому он бы хотел это сказать, но, по крайней мере, он говорит это.

— Я люблю Тони.

Брюс кивает, и Стив понимает, что он уже знал ответ на свой вопрос.

— И я никогда не смогу сказать ему.

— Нет, не сможешь, — соглашается Брюс и кладёт свою тёплую руку на спину Стива. 

Стив поворачивается и снова смотрит на них и против воли не может сдержать смех, потому что Баки держит Тони в захвате, а Тони щекочет его, пытаясь освободиться. Раньше, когда он видел их вместе, он чувствовал себя так, словно у него сердце не на месте. Но сейчас он этого не чувствует. Он ощущает тупую боль, и она не такая уж сильная, на самом деле. 

— Нет, не смогу, — говорит он, и когда он выдыхает, на душе у него становится ещё легче. Его улыбка достигает глаз. — Эти два идиота правда друг другу подходят. 

— Странно, но факт, — ласково говорит Брюс. — Кстати, мне очень жаль.

Самое любопытное, что Стиву не жаль. Ни капельки.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Не надо.

— Посмотри на них, — говорит он. — Когда мы привезли Баки сюда, я даже не думал, что когда-нибудь снова увижу, как он улыбается и тем более смеётся. 

Следующее признание даётся ему труднее, но это правда, поэтому он всё равно говорит это. 

— Я не думаю, что смог бы сделать Тони таким же счастливым. 

Брюс бросает на него удивлённый взгляд, поэтому Стив добавляет: — Говард, — и каким-то образом это всё объясняет. 

Снаружи Баки сдаётся и отпускает Тони из захвата, и тот победно вскидывает руки и издает громкий возглас, который слышно внутри.

— Что ж, если тебе когда-нибудь нужно будет поговорить… — предлагает Брюс, потому что Тони и Баки неторопливо возвращаются обратно в дом, по пути шутливо пихая друг друга.

Стив по-прежнему улыбается, на самом деле он просто не может перестать улыбаться.

Приблизившись, Тони и Баки видят его в окне, и улыбки на их лицах становятся шире, они оба машут ему. Стив машет в ответ и думает, как ему повезло, что они есть в его жизни. 

— Я на самом деле очень это ценю, Брюс, — говорит он, — но у меня всё будет хорошо.

Самое лучшее заключается том, что это правда. 

**Author's Note:**

> * Джин Рамми — азартная карточная игра, происшедшая от мексиканской игры кункен и популярная в США с 40-х годов двадцатого века. В игре принимают участие два игрока.


End file.
